


Opposites Attract

by ditchablepromdateballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Ten Inch Hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchablepromdateballs/pseuds/ditchablepromdateballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another short ficlet, Dean is actually based off Preistly from Ten Inch Hero, and Cas is just a normal human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

"Heeeeeeey everyone! I have arrived. What’s happening?!" Dean announces as he enters the sub shop he works at. "Well, look what the cat dragged in… Only twenty minutes late! New record." Dean put on his best fake smile for his boss, Trucker. "You know me!" Today, Dean was sporting a bright red Mohawk, black jeans that reached mid-calf, and a tight black shirt that read "My Face is up Here" with an arrow pointing upwards. He wraps an apron around his waist as he goes to clock in for his shift.

A few hours pass, very slowly, and Dean couldn’t be more bored out of his mind. As if his prayer had been answered, Trucker said “Hey Dean, I need you to go on a supply run.” Dean grabbed the list from his boss’s hand and was out the door before he could say anything else. Dean took his time strolling down the sidewalk towards the small grocery store down the street. He reached the store and saw a guy just standing outside, looking in through the display window. The guy was wearing a maroon sweatshirt, tight jeans,and his hair was really messy. Dean isn’t exactly sure why he noticed him, other than the fact that this guy did NOT realize how attractive he was. He gave him a quick once over and went inside. The maroon sweatshirt guy watched him and went inside right after him. Dean wandered through the isles, making sure to “hurry” by slowly picking up each item on the list after going through the magazines by the register. The stranger was in the isle next to him now. Dean caught his eye a few times, noticing that he looked a bit flustered. To be fair, Dean was the hottest guy he knew, so it didn’t bother him too badly. Plus, since he wasn’t bad looking either, it was a win-win.

Dean pays for his items, and walks out. “Hey!” a voice called behind him. It was maroon sweatshirt guy. Dean stops and faces him with a smile. “Well, hey yourself.” The guy looks at him with an eyebrow raised for a second. “I’m Castiel.” he says. “Nice to meet ya, Castaway, I’m Dean.” Dean replies as he raises a fist for a fist bump. Castiel looks at his hand, confused on the meaning. “Castiel. I couldn’t help but notice you in the store..” Castiel clears his throat. Dean lowers his hand and starts to feel a little light headed as warmth rushes to his cheeks. “…and I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight.” I knew it! Dean thinks to himself, keeping cool on the outside. Castiel looks at his feet, suddenly nervous. He wasn’t even sure if this guy was on the same team, let alone interested in hanging out with a complete stranger. Dean smiled a little more. “Uh, you know what, I actually do have a thing already.. That I’m doing.. Tonight.” Castiel’s head shoots up and his face just looks so let down. “Oh okay, yeah, no, that’s cool. Dumb for me to ask, sorry, I’ll just uh..” he stammered as he started to turn to leave. “Woah, woah, woah nelly!” Dean said and grabbed Castiel’s arm. “I didn’t say what. It’s a party. And I would love for you to join me.” Castiel immediately lit up and laughed, clearly embarrassed. “Okay then!” “So Castiel, I get off work at 8. Meet me there around then?” Dean asked, pointing at the sub shop. Castiel nodded very excitedly. “Can I call you ‘Cas’? Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.” winking on the word ‘mouthful’. Castiel’s heart speeds up instantly. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

It’s 8pm on the dot, and Cas is outside the sub shop. Freshly shaven, clean clothes which consist of black jeans and a baby blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and hair spiked up a bit, just how he likes it. Dean walks out and whistles at him. “Well, I’m definitely under dressed. Can we stop by my place so I can change?” Dean asks, still eyeballing Cas’s attire. Cas just nods and they walk a few blocks down the road in silence. 

The inside of Dean’s place is messy, clothing and trash scattered throughout. “Sorry for the mess.. I, uh, don’t have visitors too often.” Dean says as he tries to scoot some trash under a coffee table. Dean walks into his room and Cas slowly follows behind, unsure if allowed. Dean is in the closet and Cas walks over to the window by his bed and looks out, giving Dean privacy. Suddenly, strong hands are around his center, feeling his chest and moving slowly downward. He could feel Dean’s breath on his neck and he shut his eyes, just enjoying the touch. “You okay?” Dean whispers and Cas nods, unable to really speak once Dean presses his bare chest against Cas. Cas becomes hard rather quickly and Dean rubs his bulge, making him moan quietly. “What do we have here…?” Dean whispered teasingly in Cas's ear. Cas turns, grabs Deans face, and kisses him hard. Cas holds his head there while Dean pulls at his jeans, trying to unbutton them. In minutes, both Dean and Cas are naked, on Dean’s bed, and Dean is taking Cas from behind. And is he taking him hard. 

About an hour later, they are laying in bed together, both extremely satisfied. Dean has his arm around Cas, and Cas is running his fingers down Dean’s stomach. “Was there really a party tonight?” Cas asked, just out of curiosity. “Nope..” Dean looks down at Cas and winks. Cas places a kiss on Dean’s chest, and they lay there for a few more hours, asking each other questions, laughing, and swapping small kisses. Eventually, they both fall asleep, and are loudly awaken at 10am to Dean’s alarm. He decides to call in sick to work just so he can spend the rest of his day with his Castiel.


End file.
